deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Karim
Karim was an adventurer in ancient Persia who, in accordance with the demands of his lover, went off to an ancient temple hidden in the desert to fetch a mysterious artifact in exchange for her hand in marriage. When Karim arrives at the temple, he discovers it to be infested with zombies and other monsters. Armed with his tulwar sword and other weapons, he dispatches these creatures and makes his way to the centre of the temple, where he finds the artifact, only for the ghost of his lover, who was murdered while Karim was away, to warn him of the dangers of the artifact. Karim sacrificed himself to guard the artifact, staying in ghostly form for 500 years until another found their way into the temple. Battle vs. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (by SPARTAN 119 Karim entered a room in the Ancient Persian temple known as the Forbidden City, to see a zombie wielding a European-style broadsword climb down a ladder at the other end of the the room. Karim raised his Ram Dao and charged at the "zombie". But the "zombie" was not a zombie, but Middle Eastern Assassin named Altair Ibn La'Ahad, looking like a zombie thanks to the blow to Karim's sanity delivered by the minions of the Ancients. Altair blocked the blow of from Karim's sword and countered with a strike that grazed Karim's arm. The two warriors each took a powerful swing at each other at the same time, knocking each others weapons away. Karim drew his tulwar as the "zombie" that was actually Altair drew his short blade. The two weapons clashed for several seconds, Karim's sword grazed Altair, wounding him. Altair jumped back, throwing three knives at Karim. Karim dodged two of the throwing knives and blocking the third with tulwar, before throwing a chakram at Altair, only for the bladed ring to miss and bounce off the stone wall. Altair lunged at Karim with his short blade, knocking the tulwar out of Karim's hand. Karim grabbed a flaming torch and set fire to Altair's clothing, but he rolled away with amazing agility, extinguishing the flames as he went. Altair threw another knife, hitting Karim in the thigh, wounding him, before Altair lunged at Karim, stabbing him the chest with his hidden blade. Karim fell to the floor, dead. But it was not the end of for Karim. Altair stared in shock as a ghostly form of Karim rose from his body. "I apologize for my actions in life. I was blinded by the darkness in this place", the ghost of Karim said. "What do you mean, darkness that resides in this place", Altair asked. "What I knew now in life, I have learned in death. An artifact of an ancient evil lies hidden in the temple, bringing insanity who visit and filling the temple with horrific creatures", Karim said, "It must never leave this place, but I need you're help to dispatch the creatures within... BEHIND YOU!". Altair turned on the spot and picked up his sword from the floor as a creature with a praying-mantis-like stance, sword-like arms, and a head like a dogs, only it seemed to lack fur. The creature lunged at Altair, but he managed to impale it on his sword, killing it. Behind the creature, a pair of zombies advanced on Altair. Altair drew his short blade and dual wielded it with his sword, slashing and thrusting at the zombies, cutting off limbs and heads. The zombies survived decapitation, but fell when their arms were severed. The zombies kept writhing on the floor, however, so Altair finished each of them with his hidden blade. Suddenly, the ground shook as a giant monster broke down the wall to the room. The creature was about 10 feet tall, with three heads, and massive arms tipped in sharp claws. The creature fired a beam of energy, which Altair rolled out of the way of and dodged, before throwing two knives and one of Karim's chakrams at the creature, taking out each head, killing the beast. In the next room was the chamber containing the artifact. "This is where we part ways", Karim said, "I will continue to guard the artifact. You should leave this place, do not speak of it, for there are many who seek its location, for which to do evil". Altair left the ghost of Karim in the chamber to guard the artifact, and began the trip out of the temple. WINNER: Altair Ibn La'Ahad Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors